a complicated life
by gakuenalice42va
Summary: mikan and natsume are childhood friends but what happens when a the parents pull them away and a few years later mikan and hotaru go's to alice acadamy knowing that natsume goes there  alice acadamy is for music
1. Chapter 1

HI people this is a chapter just about the characters I'm making it a little out of character!

I hope u like and enjoy it

**Yukihara Mikan **

She doesn't like getting special treatment. Very childish and is GIRLY. Best friends with Imai Hotaru. Childhood friends with Hyuuga Natsume. Loves to eat and is Natsume's girlfriend. At school uses Sakura Mikan so she won't get special treatment. COMPANY RANK 1#. Love's to sing can play the Violin, guitar and sings. Sings in her band Girls 4 life. Secretly is Persona's little sister and is world champion kung-fu, karate, judo fighter.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Not a very social person. Childhood friend of Mikan. Best friend Nogi Ruka.** Love's! ** Mikan (they are already dating). Crimson orbs messy black raven hair. 1# hotty in alice academy. Has the nickname of the "heartbreaker" LOVES mikan because she's different in a good way :). Plays Electric guitar and drums. Sings and plays electric guitar in his band Crimson wings. Loves to read manga. COMPANY RANK 2#

**Hotaru Imai**

Best friend of Mikan. Is rather cold to people but when a friend is in trouble helps when needed. Still loves to black mail people *evil laugh* Play's Piano, bass ,violin, double bass. Is in mikan's band Girls 4 life. Plays bass in Girls 4 life. COMPANY RANKED 3# LOVES M0NEY!

**Nogi Ruka **

Natsume's best friend and in his band. Plays Gutiar in band. Loves animals .

Always blackmailed by Hotaru. Has a crush on Hotaru ans is 100% jealous when Hayate is with Hotaru. I forgot 100% over Mikan! *sorry if there are any RukaxMikan fans* COMPANY RANKED 4#

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

Has Navy blue hair. Is very elegant twin of Anna. Favorite school subject is Science and chemistry. Plays keyboard for girls 4 life

**Anna Umenomyia**

Has pink hair. Is a genius when it comes to cooking. Loves to dress Mikan as a doll. Also likes to go shopping. Plays bass like Hotaru in girls 4 life

**Aoi Hyuuga**

Sister of natsume hyuuga also has crimson orbs. Complete opposite of Natsume she is sweet and kind and says more thing then : hn, tch. Fashion designer for girls 4 ever

**Kokoro Yome**

Is a prankster. Plays bass for Crimson wings.

**Yukihra Persona**

Is the older brother of Mikan also is Mikan's fighting trainer!

**Yukihara Youchi**

Youngest of the Yukihara siblings and sucks and every thing in Gym but a A+ student in everyting academic, so because mikan is stupid youchi tutors the 10$ an hour.

**Tsubasa Andou**

Is Misaki's fiancée. Plays drums for crimson wings. Mikan's cousin. Has a hot star tattoo under eye

**Misaki Harada**

Has hot pink hair and eyes. Tsubasa's fiancée. Plays drums for Girls 4 life.

**Luna Koizumi**

HATE'Z MIKAN'S GUTTS! IN BOTH BETAUY AND MARTIAL ARTS.


	2. getting to gakuen alice

This is my first so please R&R

Today me and my best friend Hotaru is going to gakuen alice (or alice acadamy) gakuen alice is a school talented kid who love music! **Ring ring** "Blah" so I picked it up.

"hi it's Yukihara Mikan!"

"Hello, Baka you picked up quite formally."

"Really I don't really think so."

"are you exictied to see Natsume?"

"YAH!"

"do you rember how you guys meet and left each other?"

"yup, I still hope he rembers me!

_Flashback time_

Mikan is 9 and loves going to the park. She was walking then she bumped I to someone, so she stopped running and said sorry Japanese style

"oh im so sorry."

"Hn."

She looked up to see a black haired boy with crimson orbs.

"aren't you going to say it's ok or something you rude little boy!"mikan yelled

"no."

"your really mean."

"you want to play tag"Mikan said with a smile.

"okay."

Now they are like Boy friend girl friend.

One day (still in flashback mode)

"Mikan I have to talk to you" Yuka said. Mikan put down her dolls and walked up to her parents.

"Mikan…"

"yes mommy" mikan said with a smile

"Were moving to Canada." Yuka said

It took a while for it to sink in

1

2

3

4

5

"PERSONA ONIIIIIII-SANNNNNNN!"Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs

Persona came down the stairs.

"what I was sleeping you know."

"onii-san

"Mommy and daddy said were moving to can-can-da"

*everyone sweatdrop*

"why are we moving to Canada?"

"company stuff."

"um mom, dad….."

"what" they said in unison.

"Mikan left."

"WHAT!" Yuka and Izumi yelled.

Back to Mikan

Mikan is crying underneath a big sakura tree.

"Oi polka."

Mikan looked up to see the crimson eyed boy staring at her.

"polka?..."

"OMG how do you know that?"

"Shut up. So why u crying"

"I'm moving to Canada…. Tomorrow." She said

The crimson eyed boys eyes widened.

"you know I always play with you but I don't know you name."Mikan said recovering from crying.

"Natsume Hyuuga.

"what….."

"wow your slow….. my name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Cool you r a Hyuuga …. Anyways my name is Yukihara Mikan." She said with a smile.

"do you play any instrument's Natsume?"

"yeah"

"what is it?"

"Electric guitar."

"cool you want to make a friend ship song"

"your such a girl and why should i."

"Because mommy said that I can come back when im near 15!"

"What's your point?"

"when I come back you might hear me play that song, and you'll recognize the song"

"fine what ever"

"YAY!"

Hours later

"Can I sing it now natsume?"

"go ahead."

"Kay"

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you 

"Done!"

"who knew polka dots you'd have a good voice."

_End of flashback_

"Hotaru I wonder if I will see him again"

"hurry up Mikan. You have 1 hour to get to the air port."

"OH MY BYE."

At the airport (in the plane)

"we were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes…."

"your already singing your friend ship song and the plane did not move yet….. BAKA."

IN JAPAN

"how are we going to get there?" Hotaru asked mikan. (so out of character)

"persona onii-chan"

"ok."

"I see him let's go hotaru."

"ONII-CHAN!"

"how are you mikan?"

"Im hungry"

"I am to persona."

in the car

"what do you want to eat?"

"ICECREAM!" Mikan yelled

"Fine…."

They get out of the car.

"welcome what kind of ice cream do you want?" the cashier asked

"I'll have ice cream" Mikan said

"Um, what kind of ice cream?" said the cashier

"OH….. um strawberry." Mikan said

"I'll have chocolate." Persona said

"vanilla"

The cashier gave them the ice cream.

So now their in the car

At the academy

"Mikan and hotaru you are in room 101."

Mikan and hotaru brought their bag to their room when they opened the door they saw: everything was connected the washroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. Inside was a 3 person couch 2 of them!not to mention there was a flat screen. A huge kitchen, 2 double bed and a terrace.

There was a dining table for 2 and the bathroom was huge a jetted bathtub and shower (the bath tub and shower are not connected.) the faucet was big there was 2 cabinets. In the area where the beds were there where 2 study desks. 2 gigantic drawers on each side of the room.

They each got settled in and had dinner. So after that they both had a bath brushed their teeth, moisturized their face brush their hair they went to sleep.

Ohh wat gunna happen **next** you ask me well here's a sneek peek

"here are new studant's"

"Sakura Mikan 15 likes to sing pop."

"Imai Hotaru 15 don't mess with me."

*sweat drop*


	3. ehh your natsume hyuuga!

This is my first so please R&R

Today me and my best friend Hotaru is going to gakuen alice (or alice acadamy) gakuen alice is a school talented kid who love music! **Ring ring** "Blah" so I picked it up.

"hi it's Yukihara Mikan!"

"Hello, Baka you picked up quite formally."

"Really I don't really think so."

"are you exictied to see Natsume?"

"YAH!"

"do you rember how you guys meet and left each other?"

"yup, I still hope he rembers me!

_Flashback time_

Mikan is 9 and loves going to the park. She was walking then she bumped I to someone, so she stopped running and said sorry Japanese style

"oh im so sorry."

"Hn."

She looked up to see a black haired boy with crimson orbs.

"aren't you going to say it's ok or something you rude little boy!"mikan yelled

"no."

"your really mean."

"you want to play tag"Mikan said with a smile.

"okay."

Now they are like Boy friend girl friend.

One day (still in flashback mode)

"Mikan I have to talk to you" Yuka said. Mikan put down her dolls and walked up to her parents.

"Mikan…"

"yes mommy" mikan said with a smile

"Were moving to Canada." Yuka said

It took a while for it to sink in

1

2

3

4

5

"PERSONA ONIIIIIII-SANNNNNNN!"Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs

Persona came down the stairs.

"what I was sleeping you know."

"onii-san

"Mommy and daddy said were moving to can-can-da"

*everyone sweatdrop*

"why are we moving to Canada?"

"company stuff."

"um mom, dad….."

"what" they said in unison.

"Mikan left."

"WHAT!" Yuka and Izumi yelled.

Back to Mikan

Mikan is crying underneath a big sakura tree.

"Oi polka."

Mikan looked up to see the crimson eyed boy staring at her.

"polka?..."

"OMG how do you know that?"

"Shut up. So why u crying"

"I'm moving to Canada…. Tomorrow." She said

The crimson eyed boys eyes widened.

"you know I always play with you but I don't know you name."Mikan said recovering from crying.

"Natsume Hyuuga.

"what….."

"wow your slow….. my name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Cool you r a Hyuuga …. Anyways my name is Yukihara Mikan." She said with a smile.

"do you play any instrument's Natsume?"

"yeah"

"what is it?"

"Electric guitar."

"cool you want to make a friend ship song"

"your such a girl and why should i."

"Because mommy said that I can come back when im near 15!"

"What's your point?"

"when I come back you might hear me play that song, and you'll recognize the song"

"fine what ever"

"YAY!"

Hours later

"Can I sing it now natsume?"

"go ahead."

"Kay"

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you 

"Done!"

"who knew polka dots you'd have a good voice."

_End of flashback_

"Hotaru I wonder if I will see him again"

"hurry up Mikan. You have 1 hour to get to the air port."

"OH MY BYE."

At the airport (in the plane)

"we were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes…."

"your already singing your friend ship song and the plane did not move yet….. BAKA."

IN JAPAN

"how are we going to get there?" Hotaru asked mikan. (so out of character)

"persona onii-chan"

"ok."

"I see him let's go hotaru."

"ONII-CHAN!"

"how are you mikan?"

"Im hungry"

"I am to persona."

in the car

"what do you want to eat?"

"ICECREAM!" Mikan yelled

"Fine…."

They get out of the car.

"welcome what kind of ice cream do you want?" the cashier asked

"I'll have ice cream" Mikan said

"Um, what kind of ice cream?" said the cashier

"OH….. um strawberry." Mikan said

"I'll have chocolate." Persona said

"vanilla"

The cashier gave them the ice cream.

So now their in the car

At the academy

"Mikan and hotaru you are in room 101."

Mikan and hotaru brought their bag to their room when they opend the door they saw : every thing was conicted the washroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. In side was a 3 person couch's a hudge kitchen 2 double bed a terrace

Their was a dining table for 2 an the bathroom was hudge a jetted bathtub and shower (the bath tub and shower are not connected.) the faucet was big there was 2 cabinets. In there area where the beds were there where 2 study desks. 2 gigantic drawers on each side of the room.

They each got settled in and had dinner. So after that they both had a bath brushed their teeth, moisturized their face brush their hair they went to sleep.

Ohh wat gunna happen **next** you ask me well here's a sneek peek

"here are new studant's"

"Sakura Mikan 15 likes to sing pop."

"Imai Hotaru 15 don't mess with me."

*sweat drop*


End file.
